


not with you, never with you

by holbywolfe



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, So much smut, Soft Bernie™, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holbywolfe/pseuds/holbywolfe
Summary: Sometimes, everything doesn't go to plan, they are ageing women after all.Basically just PWP (with maybe the tiniest hints of plot?)





	not with you, never with you

As first times go, so far, Serena can say this has probably been the best, if not up there in the top few. The first time with her first boyfriend had, frankly been a disappointment. She’d described him to Sian later as someone who ‘couldn’t tell a clitoris from a curtain rod.’ Her first time with Edward had been a fumble with copious amounts of alcohol involved, and she couldn’t say she remembered much more than that. She doesn’t know whether to count what she and Angus had done as a first time, a bit of groping but nothing more. When Robbie came along she expected to be in for a good seeing to in the bedroom, with him being a police officer and all, and was yet again slightly disappointed at having to finish herself off afterwards. Everyone in between had been mediocre, bar one that she’d met in a restaurant in Paris who hadn’t stopped until she’d said so, hadn’t let her down, or given up as soon as he was finished. _Something to be said for the French._

She didn’t really have many expectations for her first time with Bernie. They had gone out to dinner at _their_ restaurant, and Serena had made sure to wear a particularly low cut dress to draw Bernie in. They lingered on their meals and fed each other bites, sipping on wine and making bedroom eyes at each other over their glasses. Dessert was a whole different story, and Serena had taken care to wrap her lips around the spoon seductively. The look in Bernie’s eyes had told her exactly what they would end up doing tonight.

So when Serena has been buried between Bernie’s legs for almost forty five minutes, she must say she feels a little defeated. She’s never had a problem making her partners (or herself) come before, and she’s tried all she can think of with Bernie. She started with slow caresses on her clit with a few fingers, then moved to slowly drawing them in and out, eliciting little to no response until she had curled the tips. She’s combined the most well-received techniques and has her mouth latched on to Bernie’s clit, and her fingers resting inside intermittently curling. Her jaw is cramping and her wrist hurts, but if Bernie is enjoying this even the slightest bit she will keep going.

She is interrupted by Bernie reaching down and grasping one of her hands, squeezing it and tugging slightly, and Serena relents with a huff and moves up the bed. She lies down next to her, and even in the dark of the room Bernie can see the hurt in her eyes.

 

“Sorry,” Bernie whispers and Serena’s head snaps around to look at her.

  
“I don’t think you should be the one apologising, Bernie,” Serena says, searching Bernie’s face for answers.

 

“It isn’t you, Serena. I haven’t really been able to,” Bernie says, trailing off and looking shamefacedly across at the wall. “I haven’t been able to… come, since menopause started, I think.”

 

“Oh, good, well, obviously not good, but good that it wasn’t me,” Serena breathes out, and Bernie chuckles and moves to drape herself across Serena, one of her thighs across Serena’s and one hand drawing patterns on her stomach.

 

“Of course it wasn’t you, and if it’s any consolation that’s the closest I’ve been for a long while.” Serena nods slightly, her stomach muscles quivering under Bernie’s ministrations.

 

“Have you tried… toys?” she says quietly, and feels Bernie place a gently kiss to the side of her breast, her hand now moving down a bit to toy with the wiry hairs on her mons.

 

“Uh, a few,” Bernie says, coughing and reaching down to brush a strand of hair away from Serena’s face. Serena leans over and brushes her lips against Bernie’s, pecks her slightly and lies back down.

 

“I wish you’d said something earlier,” she whispers, and trails her hands down the thigh resting across hers. Bernie shivers and moves her hand down to brush her fingers across Serena’s clit. She makes small circles around the nub and Serena mews. She is stopped before she can take it any further by Serena’s wrist on hers, stilling her movements.

 

“Not now, I’m going to make you come, even if it takes me all night.”

 

“Serena, it’s alright, it’s more about the journey than the destination,” she says jokingly, and Serena chuckles a little before rolling Bernie over onto her back and crashing their lips together.

 

“You would tell me though, if I was doing something wrong?” she asks nervously, looking down at Bernie’s flushed face and kiss-swollen lips.

 

“I would, but you’re not,” Bernie says, leaning up to kiss Serena again. She wraps her hands around her waist and pulls her to lie fully on top of her. Serena hums and slides her tongue along Bernie’s bottom lip, then breaks away and looks down at Bernie.

 

“Can I try something?”

 

“Something?”

 

Serena reaches over and opens the draw on her bedside cabinet, reaches in and pulls out what Bernie recognises as a Magic Wand. She’s considered ordering one before, has read reviews but can’t find the willpower to commit to that expense on a whim.

 

“Ah ha,” she says, and Serena chuckles and plugs it in next to the bed.

 

“Can I?” Serena asks, gesturing with her head to the wand in her right hand. Bernie nods and Serena moves to lie next to her, mimicking Bernie’s earlier position; her thigh draped over Bernie’s and her head nestled in the crook of her shoulder.

 

She turns it on to the lowest setting, which from experience is low but by no means ineffective. She trails it lightly over Bernie’s breasts, circling one of her nipples and bringing it to a stiff peak. Bernie whimpers and looks over at Serena, leans into kiss her gently and pulls away when Serena moves the wand down over her stomach and down to her clit. It’s not that Bernie isn’t turned on, she can hear the wetness and feel how the head of the wand slips over her vulva.

 

“Give me a hand here, spread yourself,” Serena whispers into her ear, and Bernie whimpers and nods before moving her hand down and spreading her outer lips slightly, giving the wand room to nestle on top of her clit. She mews and feels her hips roll slightly, her thighs clenching a little. Serena sees her hand move further down around the head of the wand and enter herself, and she hums at the sight. Bernie moans louder now and Serena presses down harder on her clit.

 

“Is this okay?” she asks, and Bernie nods, her eyes screwed shut and teeth kneading her bottom lip.

 

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” Serena murmurs fervently into her ear, earning a whine and a roll of hips from Bernie. Serena’s always been one to talk during sex, dirty talk, but she doesn’t think she’s ever enjoyed it quite so much as she is now, with Bernie. Her blonde curls are splayed out on the pillow, her roots are matted with sweat, and a few beads are developing in the valley between her breasts. She wiggles down a bit, keeping her hand as still as possible, still delivering the same delicious pressure on Bernie’s clit. She takes Bernie’s nipple into her mouth from the side and Bernie cries out, her stomach muscles contracting at the feeling of Serena’s mouth and the vibrator and her own fingers.

Bernie’s orgasm crashes into both of them like a freight train. She doesn’t even have the ability to warn Serena that’s she’s going to come when she does. The combination of the fact that she hasn’t had an orgasm in so long and the intense vibrations send her crashing into it, her hips thrusting and her thighs clenching around the wand. Serena is somewhat shocked by how loud Bernie is, she’s crying out and moaning and expletives are tumbling out of her mouth. Serena keeps her hand steady and follows the erratic movements of Bernie’s hips in an effort to prolong the pleasure. Bernie’s hips and noises and contracting last for longer than they both expected, and it’s a good few minutes before her hips land back on the bed and stay there for good.

Her legs are still shaking when Serena withdraws the wand and places it next to them on the bed, are still shaking when Serena sidles down and buries her face between her creamy white thighs. Bernie cries out again when Serena presses her tongue flat against her clit. Her hands fly down to tangle in Serena’s hair and she rolls the nub in her mouth.

 

“Serena, oh god,” Bernie sobs, her hips lifting off the bed again to press her vulva against Serena’s mouth. She knows she won’t be able to come again, can feel that her clit is oversensitive and almost painful, but she lets Serena continue because she simply enjoys the feeling. She won’t come, but she doesn’t mind, because it just _feels good._ She lets herself relish in it for a few minutes, lets Serena lap up the wetness. She thinks Serena knows she won’t come either, her ministrations are relaxed and unfocused, and she’s happy to not have the pressure that other partners have put on her. She knows Serena knows she won’t come again because she takes her mouth away and places a kiss on Bernie’s thigh before moving up the bed and curling around her.

 

“Thank you,” Serena says, and Bernie chuckles and looks down at the woman resting on her, the woman she loves.

 

“I think I should be thanking you,” Bernie says, “That’s the first orgasm I’ve had in probably a few years.”

 

“No, I mean thank you for not faking it to make me feel better,” Serena says, and places a kiss to Bernie’s shoulder.

 

“Not with you. Never with you,” Bernie whispers. She loves Serena, hasn’t told her as much but she knows, _hopes,_ that Serena knows she does. She hopes that coming back from Kiev was enough. _Knows it wasn’t._ Hopes that wining and dining Serena as many nights as their shifts allow was enough. _Also knows it wasn’t._ She hopes that she won’t spend the rest of her life making it up to Serena. _Knows she probably will._ As much as Serena will say she forgives her Bernie will always be able to see the speck of hurt in her eyes when Ukraine is mentioned. “I more than like you,” she says instead, it’s something she’s said in place of _I love you_ since she got back, something that she thinks Serena understands is her way of saying it.

 

“I more than like you too,” Serena whispers back, and Bernie honks a little before turning onto her side and cuddling up to Serena’s back.

 

“You’re so hot when you come,” Serena says out of the blue when Bernie thinks she is asleep. She laughs and pokes her side before moving her hand around to cup Serena’s breast.

 

“You too,” she whispers, squeezing the breast in her hand gently and placing a gentle kiss to Serena’s shoulder.


End file.
